The present invention pertains to the electrification of office furniture and the like, and in particular, to a powerway therefore.
Modular furniture units, such as partition panels, systems furniture and modular furniture, are presently available for office environments. These office arrangements are widely utilized as they are relatively easy to install, convenient to rearrange after installation, attractive in appearance and allow a large number of offices or workstations to be installed in open floor spaces.
These office furniture units preferably include an electrical power distribution system of some type. Such power distribution systems preferably provide electrical power to the various workstations for typewriters, computers, dictating equipment, lights, clocks and other electrical appliances while still retaining flexibility in the arrangement of the furniture units. To facilitate this electrification, many furniture units include a utility raceway associated therewith in which a wiring system is housed.
A wide variety of wiring systems for office furniture units are currently available. These wiring systems employ different techniques and arrangements to conduct electrical power through office furniture units and interconnect adjacent office furniture units. Versatility, durability, electrical integrity, convenience of installation, convenience in rearranging furnished units and overall safety are all important design considerations for these power distribution systems.
It is also desirable to provide a versatile power distribution system which incorporates convenience in connecting power outlets associated therewith to different power supplies It is further desired that such distribution system fit within the limited confines of existing furniture units. Utility raceways of some existing furniture units were originally designed for three-wire power distribution systems. In order for a power distribution system with the versatility and convenience provided by more than three wires to be retrofit in these existing panels, the system must fit within the raceways associated therewith.
A difficulty encountered in installing known power distribution units in utility raceways is inserting a hand into the raceway itself In known systems, an installer must insert a hand to connect the components of the distribution unit. This is difficult and results in a practical inability to install power distribution units in short panels which have insufficient space between the end of the powerway and the panel supports to receive a hand.